


A Kiss, and All Was Said

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Kisses, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Returning Home, Secret Relationship, lots of kisses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quante cose si possono dire con un bacio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss, and All Was Said

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** 1\. Missed You (Loki/Sigyn) **

 

 

Lui è via da tempo, e la vita va avanti comunque. A volte le sembra quasi che sia sempre così.

Oh, non che lei non lo ami. Se non lo amasse, dopotutto, lo avrebbe lasciato già un paio di secoli fa. Anche se forse, pensandoci, sarebbe stato saggio lasciarlo anche e soprattutto _perché_ lo ama - ma Sigyn è fatta così, e rimane sempre. 

Ad ogni modo, c’è sempre troppo da fare, per sentire davvero la sua mancanza. Ѐ la madre di due figli che hanno preso fin troppo dal padre, Sigyn - e Loki è fuoco, Loki è una folata di vento all’improvviso, e in genere ama troppo scombinare i programmi e rovinare i piani a meno che non siano i suoi. La casa è più tranquilla, _Asgard_ è più tranquilla quando lui non c’è.

Ѐ di notte, tra le lenzuola fredde e le ombre troppo scure, che Sigyn si permette di sentire la sua mancanza, di non essere più forte e di crollare un po’ - solo un po’, solo in quel momento dopo aver dimenticato la stanchezza del giorno e prima che i sogni si insinuino dietro le palpebre abbassate.

 

 

 

E poi, quando Loki torna - improvviso come il vento, brillante e vivo come il fuoco - e lei sa che nulla sarà più tranquillo per un po’, Sigyn rimane sulla porta, raddrizza le spalle e la testa e inarca un sopracciglio.

\- Spero che tu abbia una buona storia da raccontare, stavolta - gli dice, un po’ scherzando e un po’ no: - O stanotte dormirai fuori.

Il sorriso sulla bocca di Loki svanisce rapido e le sue labbra si piegano in una smorfia di disappunto, ma la luce divertita nei suoi occhi verdi e luminosi è ancora lì. - Io ho _sempre_ una buona storia - ribatte, fingendosi offeso.

E poi, quando Loki le si avvicina ancora di più, Sigyn non arretra. Suo marito le posa le dita lunghe e leggere sulle spalle, colma la distanza tra i loro volti.

Ѐ un bacio veloce, un mero incontro di labbra. Ѐ un tocco fresco e delicato, gentile. E dura troppo poco per annullare troppe notti di nostalgia.

Ma Sigyn sa leggere i sottintesi. Altrimenti, perché uno come Loki avrebbe voluto sposarla?

Lo guarda dritto in faccia, e sulla bocca di Loki c’è un sorriso e nei suoi occhi una domanda. E Sigyn sorride a sua volta.

\- Entra, su \- gli dice, prendendolo per mano.

 

 

 

 

 

** 2\. Nothing Else Matters (Freya, Hnossa, Gersemi, accenni Od/Freya e Freyr/Freya) **

 

 

Freya torna a casa quando il cielo inizia a tingersi di rosa e di rosso e la luce delle ultime stelle si affievolisce piano nel blu.

Ha le guance rosse, brina tra i capelli d’oro spettinati e tra le piume di falco che l’hanno schermata dal gelo della notte, ed è stanca - vuole solo interrompere la ricerca, dimenticare i ricordi, e _dormire._ Dormire, e sognare passati felici e futuri sperati, sposi promessi nel profumo di fiori e frutta matura e mare di Vanaheim prima che fossero rubati nelle sale dorate di Asgard, sposi amati in una casa nuova ed estranea prima che partissero e fossero perduti per sempre.

_ Vorrebbe _ dormire ma - come presto scopre - il suo letto è già occupato.

Hnossa e Gersemi dormono abbracciate, braccia candide strette a corpicini paffuti, capelli biondi e ramati intrecciati e ingarbugliati. Le lenzuola sono tutte sgualcite, lasciano le due bambine scoperte in alcuni punti e si appallottolano in grumi grinzosi in altri. Freya ride piano. 

E all’improvviso, è come se un velo di stanchezza e di rassegnazione cadesse, come liberarsi di un mantello troppo pesante. Adesso le vede _davvero,_ Hnossa e Gersemi, le sue _figlie_ \- loro che non se ne sono mai andate, loro che continuano ad aspettarla notte dopo notte, i suoi piccoli tesori. Tutto ciò che importa veramente. 

Si china su di loro, Freya, e per un attimo pensa che ad un osservatore esterno, forse, potrebbe sembrare un grosso falco che occhieggia due prede innocenti. Quel pensiero la fa ridere di nuovo, ed è un bacio e un sorriso che posa sulle fronti fresche delle sue figlie.

 

 

 

 

 

** 3\. Love me before the last petal falls (Balder/Hel) **

 

 

\- Mi dispiace - gli dice, anche se non è vero. Lui appartiene a lei, le è sempre appartenuto: è così che funziona la legge dei Nove Mondi, per tutti. 

Il problema è che lui non è _tutti_ , no di certo - lui è Balder il Bianco, con i capelli d’oro e gli occhi di cielo e ben più di una moglie e una madre che si disperano per lui, lassù da qualche parte. E lei è la figlia di Loki, anche se è stata rinchiusa nel buio sotto la terra tanto tempo fa e suo padre forse non la ricorda nemmeno.

Un _mi dispiace_ è il minimo che Hel possa offrirgli. E forse - Hel potrebbe quasi sperarci, se il posto in cui vive e il suo ruolo non mettessero ogni speranza in prospettiva - potrebbe anche essere il minimo sufficiente per stabilire un contatto, per cominciare a _parlare,_ per ...

Balder si volta piano verso di lei e la guarda - Hel è abituata alla paura e alla cautela, ma sono entrambe così estranee nei suoi occhi così blu e innocenti, familiari eppure fuori posto come il pallore nel suo viso giovane e fresco e la linea dura delle sue labbra belle e carnose.

\- Grazie \- dice Balder, sempre gentile e cortese, ma Hel sa che nemmeno lui vorrebbe davvero dirlo e può vedere nei suoi occhi il desiderio di voltarsi di nuovo.

Hel è abituata al terrore e al disprezzo, sa riconoscerli anche quando sono ben mascherati. Eppure, quella piccola parte di lei che non è fredda e dura e _morta_ riesce ancora a soffrirne. Perché quest’uomo - questo dio, anche se la distinzione tra dei e mortali e altre creature non ha motivo d’esistere, qui - è quello più gentile e più puro, e lei lo ha osservato così come osservato tutti gli altri, e nonostante questo Hel deve constatare ancora una volta che tutti sono uguali ad Helheim, in ogni senso.

Ma anche così Hel prova a sporgersi verso di lui, a baciarlo - dite morbide e scheletriche che artigliano la sua veste, labbra fredde che premono su una bocca serrata, un unico occhio chiuso per l’emozione perché l’altro è solo un’orbita vuota.

E non le importa di essere brusca e impulsiva, perché ha guardato e aspettato per troppo tempo, ha aspettato il sorriso splendente di un dio d’oro e d’avorio nell’oscurità. E non le importa di essere egoista, perché l’unica cosa che nessuno le ha tolto finora è la speranza.

Poi Balder la spinge via, senza nemmeno tentare più di trattenere l’orrore dall’emergere sui tratti delicati del suo viso, e subito si volta di nuovo.

 

 

 

 

 

** 4\. Hold Me (Frigg/Fulla) **

 

 

Tra le ancelle della Regina degli Dei, quella che la conosce meglio è Fulla, e non si fa problemi a dirlo ad alta voce.

Hlin e le altre, ovviamente, la chiamano superba e scherzano, dicono che l’essere nominata custode delle scarpe di Frigg le ha dato alla testa, povera cara. Quando le sente parlare così, Fulla sorride, ed è un sorriso quieto e sapiente.

Le altre non conoscevano la storia di Jord o quella di Frigg e dei fratelli di Odino, non finché la prima non era stata resa pubblica con tanto di figlio legittimato e la seconda era diventata uno dei pettegolezzi più succosi e allo stesso tempo impronunciabili di Asgard. Loro non sapevano i pensieri di Frigg stessa riguardo a entrambe le faccende, e non avevano mai nemmeno osato chiedere. 

Loro conoscono la regina, ammantata in abiti preziosi, gioielli d’oro e silenzi senza fine. Fulla invece conosce _Frigg:_ il bel corpo e l’anima gentile sotto gli abiti preziosi, le storie dietro ognuno dei gioielli d’oro, i segreti e le paure ammantati nel silenzio di chi non può parlare. Frigg stessa preferisce che sia così, perché a volte gli ornamenti e i segreti diventano troppo pesanti, e Fulla è sempre più che lieta di aiutarla a liberarsene.

_ Lascia che abbia questo momento per me,  _ la prega Frigg nella penombra delle sue stanze, con un bacio delicato sulla spalla e uno che è quasi un morso sul collo. _Stringimi,_ le chiede mentre la sua bocca calda si muove sulla sua e i suoi denti trovano il suo labbro, _e non lasciarmi sola._

Fulla non risponde, se non con gemiti insensati e flebili mugolii. Ma anche Frigg la conosce, e sorride contro la sua pelle sudata.

 

 

 

 

 

** 5\. I Forgave You A Long Time Ago (Balder/Hod) **

 

 

\- E adesso? Cosa succede, adesso? - chiede, e poi rimane in silenzio.

Non è la domanda più intelligente che abbia mai posto in vita - _che abbia mai posto._ Insomma, _adesso_ sono morti entrambi, quindi è molto probabile che a nessuno dei due accadrà nulla di interessante. Anzi, è molto probabile che non accadrà nulla _e basta._ Ma Hod è appena morto e sente di avere tutto il diritto di fare domande stupide, perché l’intera faccenda lo ha lasciato un po’ disorientato - insomma, si aspettava la lama dritta nel petto, anche se naturalmente questa ha superato tutte le sue aspettative, ma poi il ritrovarsi immerso in una schiera brulicante di spiriti e cadaveri e rendersi _veramente_ conto di non essere molto più vivo di loro non è stata una sorpresa molto gradita. Lo stesso vale per il saluto affettuoso di Nanna - morta sul colpo e bruciata sulla pira, gli avevano detto poi, perché lui non aveva partecipato al funerale - e per la voce chiara e melodiosa di Balder, per il suo abbraccio, per la sua mano sul suo braccio - proprio come una volta - mentre lo aiutava a farsi strada nella vasta sala di Hel ...

_ Perché nessuno di voi due ha detto una parola sul fatto che sono stato io ad ucciderti?  _ Ѐ questa la domanda che vorrebbe _davvero_ fare a Balder, ora, mentre siede con lui nella sala dei morti. La sostituisce con un’altra solo perché non vuole _davvero_ sapere la risposta.

Insomma, da una parte è convinto che sia un argomento importante, su cui forse sarebbe meglio chiarirsi il prima possibile, giusto per evitargli di perdersi in speranze fuorvianti. D’altra parte lui non _voleva_ uccidere Balder - per quanto suoni assurdo, è una cosa che _è successa_ e basta. Quindi, forse - forse non hanno bisogno di discuterne.

Certo, se non fosse stato abbastanza ingenuo da fidarsi di Loki - _Loki._ Seriamente, a _cosa_ stava pensando quel giorno? - Balder non sarebbe morto. Se non fosse stato abbastanza _stupido_ da accettare un’innocua freccia di vischio offertagli da qualcuno capace di rendere potenzialmente letale anche una margherita, sua madre non sarebbe stata privata del suo figlio preferito, e il resto del mondo non sarebbe rimasto senza il suo beniamino, e a Nanna non si sarebbe spezzato il cuore in modo così assurdamente letterale, e ...

\- Adesso, aspettiamo - risponde Balder, proprio ora che Hod si è completamente dimenticato della sua domanda. Ci pensa sopra un attimo, ricorda. Ricordare la domanda non rende comunque la risposta più chiara.

Hod ha una mezza di idea di chiedergli _cosa_ dovrebbero aspettare, ma la abbandona subito. Invece, continua a pensare a come formulare _quella_ domanda, l’unica giusta. Continua a chiedersi se alla fine valga davvero la pensa porla, se non può aspettare ancora un altro po’.

E poi, le mani fresche di Balder si posano sulle sue guance, la sua fronte contro la sua. Come quando erano bambini. Se non ci fossero un paio di problemi in quell’affermazione, Hod direbbe che il respiro gli si è bloccato in gola.

E poi, solo per un attimo, le labbra di Balder premono sulle sue. Ed è un gesto calmo, tenero, rassicurante.

\- Smettila di preoccuparti - dice Balder dopo.

Ѐ sempre stato questo il problema, con suo fratello. Ѐ sempre stato troppo _perfetto,_ al limite dell’irritante - in un modo o nell’altro, si finisce per fare ciò che vuole lui.

 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il World Kiss Day 2014. Perché anche le divinità nordiche hanno bisogno d’amore.  
> Il titolo è una citazione da Victor Hugo. Il titolo della terza storia, invece, viene da Beauty and the Beast dei Nightwish, canzone che mi ha ispirata durante la scrittura e a cui do tutta la colpa.


End file.
